witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Johannes/Plot
Witch Spring 3 The Last Cup After revealing Regal's plot and his death at Monnet's hand, all seems to be well. One day, however, Monnet kidnaps Adrian while he and Eirudy are having an emotional moment. Eirudy pursues them to the Spring of Morell, where she fights and defeats Monnet. Monnet tells someone to come out of hiding, as her job was done, and Johannes appears from the Temple. Revealing that he had actually switched out the Dragon's Nest Monnet took with a fake in order to force Monnet to do his bidding, he returns the true Dragon's Nest to the woman and confronts Eirudy himself. He tells her that he pushed Adrian into the Spring, which would siphon away his life. Alarmed, Eirudy jumps into the Spring herself... just as Adrian comes out of the Temple, having undone his bindings; Johannes had lied to her in order to sacrifice her to the Spring. Adrian angrily confronts Johannes with the realization that he had pushed Eileen into the Spring of Marii, not Regal. Johannes explains that he intended to have their powers revive the dead Springs, which would then revitalize the continent. Infuriated by this answer, Adrian dashes to the Spring and jumps in before Johannes can stop him. As the Spring returns to life, Johannes watches it when Monnet returns for his life. Satisfied with his accomplishments, he tells her that he has no regrets, while Monnet is disgusted by his willingness to sacrifice others for his goal. Here, his fate diverges; if the "Judith" side-story was completed, Judith interrupts them before Monnet can slay them and takes Johannes prisoner; his story continues in the post-game. If it was not, then Monnet slays him and he does not appear in the post-game. Post-Game Completing the "Judith" side-story during the main story greatly expands on Johannes' background in the post-game. The first time Eirudy goes to South Pier, she will encounter Judith, who informs her that Johannes will be punished on Mahnil Island and offers Eirudy to accompany her. If Eirudy agrees, they will be attacked by a Nessie en route, which Eirudy defeats. Afterwards, she witnesses Johannes' trial, where he shows remorse for his actions. King Rafaelo, however, believes he cannot punish Johannes, for he is also at fault for allowing Johannes to do as he wished. Instead, he takes away the name "Johannes," which he had given: Johannes returns to his original name, Logan. After speaking to Judith and Eirudy briefly, he returns to Derkarr not a hero as he wished, but in disgrace. He can be encountered again in the Ziv Mine - Secret Base, where Judith is with him. Johannes regrets his actions and for being too hasty about reviving the springs. When Judith makes a comment about how he's "always" been placing too much responsibility on himself since he was born smart, he wonders how she knew him so well. She mentions the name "Lisa," causing Johannes to realize that Judith is really his older sister; the "younger brother" she spoke of selling to the Royal Palace to survive was him all along. The two hadn't been able to recognize each other due to the amount of time that passed. After the two share an emotional moment and catch up with each other, Eirudy, who has been eavesdropping the whole time, enters the room. She forgives Johannes, though Johannes still chooses to stay in the secret base to atone for his actions. Dark Path If Eirudy goes down the Dark Path, Johannes is present when she confronts Regal and the Ancient Dragon at the Lehert Mercenary Camp. He watches on in shock as Adrian takes a mortal blow in her place from Regal, and witnesses as Eirudy's Red Soul Stone only absorbs Adrian's life rather than heal him as she intended. After she falls into darkness and becomes a human-hunter who terrorizes the continent, Johannes' ultimate fate is left unknown. Category:Plot pages